


Dorky Tumblr Prompt Fills

by SethTheStitcher



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Biker AU, Cisco could pull of a stellar Carlos Cosplay, Communication Failure, Domestic, F/M, FYI, Gen, Gore, Hart's got a Tattoo, Hurt/Comfort, Insults as a form of affection, Lewy get his just desserts, Locked in a Small Space, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, Skinning, These are all in different chapters, Tickles, Torture, Wicked References, With Andy it was inevitable, WtNV Nerds, concussion, creature AU, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTheStitcher/pseuds/SethTheStitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tin. Feel free to throw me some prompts here, or at my tumblr impulsive-and-irritated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hartmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartmon 'YOU DID WHAT?'

“YOU DID WHAT?” 

Cisco opened his mouth to respond but he really shouldn’t have bothered. 

“You tried to take on Leonard Snart with a vacuum cleaner and your sup par wit? Do you realize what an incredibly moronic, incogitable blunder that was you coccydynia! If I wasn’t already personally invested in keeping you alive at this point I would incinerate what is left of your measly brain cells just so I could scatter the ashes of your own rampant baffling foolhardiness!”

“You like me alive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was Fun.


	2. Hartmon Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From momomoon 'I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified' Hartmon

“CISCO!” The scream cut through the cotton that was currently stuffed in his skull. “No, no, no, no no. Please no.” 

‘What a nice voice, who do I know that has a really nice voice?’ He knew Barry had a nice singing voice but Barry was … Where was Barry? To b honest he wasn’t really sure. Where was he? 

Hmmmm.

Cisco cracked open heavy lids. “Ohhh, Nice voice, nicer face. Hart? That sounds like tart. I like tarts, do you like tarts?”

Hartley let out a hysterical laugh. “Oh god, how hard did you slam you cranium?”

Cranium? Oh head. Right, he had hit his head. Something to do with … Testing? Sound! Something with sounds and vibrations. That might explain the trickling down the back of his neck. 

He let out a whine as surprisingly gentle fingers prodded the swelling forming among the clotting blood. “Nooooooo, that hurts.”

Hartley snorted, moving his hand to cradle the idiot’s skull off of the floor. Delicate eyebrows drew together as Cisco yawned, eyes fluttering shut. “Hey no snoozing, not until we get Caitlyn to check that knucklehead of yours for a concussion.”

“But I’m tiiiiiireeed.”

“Come on.” The piper pulled him up, not aided in the least by Cisco’s dead weight. There was a moment of harried juggling, however Hartley managed to maneuver the other scientist onto his back and they were on their way up to the med lab. 

“You’re strong. N’ Pretty. And kinda scary.”

“Oh really now? And what scares you the most?” Might as well get some easy dirt to use in their constant one-upping of each other.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

The soft murmur struck him like a shot to the heart, a secretive whisper right in his ear. And maybe the cameras caught a shot of the faint smile-a fragile, delicate little thing-well. he wasn’t going to share the cause.


	3. Hartmon Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momomoon-"I like your laugh" from the 100 ways to say I love you post. Hartmon :D

Cisco’s still not entirely sure why he invited Hartley to his ‘Shitty Anti-Valentine’s Movie Marathon’. Maybe because when the scathing snark was directed elsewhere it was actually pretty hilarious. Either way here they were, alone in his apartment with 500 Days of Summer, Body Heat, The Weatherman, Blue Valentine, and other Anti-Valentine classics. While literally everyone else was out on ridiculous, cheesy, romantic dates.

No he was not jealous.

“Scooch it.” Hartley did no such thing, continuing to sprawl out across Cisco’s lovely couch and handmade afghan (Thanks Gran). He deserved the sharp jab to his ribs.

What Cisco hadn’t predicted was the squeak that tore through the air when he did so.

There was a moment of stagnant silence-

“Are you ticklish?”

“No.” The dusting of pink over his cheeks detracted from the credibility of his immediate, canned response.

“Right.”

They managed to make it through three movies before Cisco’s curiosity triumphed over his common sense. He allowed his fingertips to skitter over vulnerable ribs.

“Cisco,” Hartley hissed, squirming in his seat. “Cease and desist.”

He took a deep breath, for the courage necessary and launched himself at the other. There was an indignant squawk and some wrestling, Cisco managing to get Hartley pinned properly so that he could really start his attack.

“What are y-oh no.” He immediately clammed up, shaking and shuddering in silence. Dante used to try the same thing when they were younger.

Cisco always made him crack.

Grey eyes watered, sliding shut as he gave in. Peals of bright, honest laughter escaped from thing lips, tapering into hiccuping breathless giggles. Hartley wiggled uselessly between Cisco’s clamped thighs, gasping for air. Slate eyes sparkled behind skewed glass, face flushed and chest heaving.

Suddenly Cisco was distinctly aware of how attractive the other was, beneath him with that delicate pink blush and genuine smile. Aware how he wanted to see that stupid grin every day for the rest of his God damned life.

“I like your laugh, you should do it more often.”

Fuck.

He. Was. Screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tickles are Very Serious Buisness.


	4. Hartmon Got Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity335-I saw your concussion fic and oh the feels so could you do "it looks like we'll be stuck here for a while..." With Hartmon

“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while …”

“No, really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

Cisco looked back over his shoulder, deadpan stare directed right back at him from the other end of the (really fricking small) cell. “I don’t see you making yourself useful.”

That familiar, ever irritating smirk curled at unfairly soft looking lips. “Given that there is one entry and exit point, which is currently blocked by the very someone that set off the inner Pipeline alarm that got us locked in this forsaken cell.”

Throughout his spiel Cisco glared at him, how calm he seemed from his point leaning against the padded wall, that ridiculously smug little smirk etched across fine features. He turned away, muttering under his breath, “Get that smug look off your face.”

“Make me.” 

His head snapped up, surprised shock looking into challenging gaze, curl of pale lips softening at the edges.

“What did you say?”

“You ought to get your hearing checked Cisquto, I said,” He paused, stalking forward the scant few step necessary to crowd the shorter figure against the wall, “make me.”

Cisco shivered as he felt the whisper against the sensitive skin of his ear, balking for only a moment at the challenge, before his competitiveness (and maybe minuscule, minute, absolutely tiny crush) drove him forward to press into Hartley’s (warm, firm) form. 

“My pleasure.”


	5. Domestic Killerwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> KillerWave #1 "Things you said at 1am."

(Established)  
Caitlin tucked her coat tighter around herself, trudging up the stairwell to her apartment. Delicate hands trembled from tension and cold, unsteady as she hadn’t allowed them to be when digging metal shrapnel from Barry’s back.

The cool steel of her key slid home in the lock, so different from the crimson slick corroded copper.  
Weary steps collided heavily as they dragged her into the familiar space, deep breaths carrying the scent of-cinnamon?

Brown eyes snapped open, sharp awareness cleaving through her. Her apartment never smelled of cinnamon. Earth from the potted plants, cigarette smoke from her downstairs neighbor, maybe mint or vanilla on the occasions she lit a candle. Never cinnamon.

A quick observation revealed heavy ash smudged work boots, an easily recognizable tan coat hanging above them. Tense shoulders relaxed, breath frozen in worried lungs trailing out in a soft sigh.

“They’re back,” she murmured, distantly aware that Len would not be pleased with his boyfriend’s current condition. That was Barry’s problem.

Grey wool found its place beside flame retardant tripolymer, black flats toed off where she had stood.

“Look who’s back.” The deep rumble was tinted with amusement as she stumbled into his embrace. Chilled fingers clutched at the threadbare cloth of his shirt, heady warmth enveloping her as thick muscle banded around her waist.

“Like you have any room to talk.”

They settled against each other, wind chilled and fire hot, cinnamon and mint and copper and smoke.

“Welcome home.”


	6. ColdFlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> ColdFlash #5 "Things you didn’t say at all."

It started in the smoke filled, shadowed corners of Saints and Sinners. Searing heat settling beneath thick layers, ice cold gripping through tight denim. Passion lit like a match and blazed with the intensity of a forest fire.

The nights that followed began with terse messages and clipped words, ending with rushed dressing in the faint light of neon signs. Those nights didn’t effect them outside this. They couldn’t let it. They tried not to let it.

They didn’t try hard enough.

There were still the familiar marks. Vivid scratches and purpled fingerprints, white lies and hastily covered hickeys. But late night runs home turned to late night snack runs, rushed mornings to get ready became rushed morning kisses on the way out the door.

They didn’t talk about it.

Watching Len leave with Rip and the the others, Barry thinks that well.

Maybe they should have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the pilot for Legends of Tomorrow aired ok?


	7. ColdFlash Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brightdreamer asked:  
> Things you said meme, coldflash, #8.
> 
> "Things you said while you were crying."

There were two places he went every year, on the anniversary of That Day. He had already stopped in at Iron Heights, talking until they ran out of time and things to say.

Now he stood, breathing in the crisp air as the sky darkened into twilight. The headstone before him read a few simple words. ‘With even the tiniest sliver of hope, one person can change the world.’-Nora Allen. Mother, Friend, Beloved.

Distantly, he could feel the hiccuping in his chest, the warm tears on his face.

“Hey kid.” Snart stepped into his periphery. A solid weight settled along his shoulders, grounding him. He could feel himself start to shake. Could hear the rough pants expelled from his lungs.

He didn’t fight as he was tucked into the curve of Len’s side, folded against the curve of his form. “I could’ve stopped it. But I-I couldn’t.”

“It would have changed things?”

He nodded, damp skin pressing to the solid structure of the other’s neck. “Wouldn’t know C'sco or Ca'lyn, wouldn’t be close to Iris or Joe. Wouldn’t be the Flash. Wouldn’t be me.”

“It’s ok.”


	8. Loving too Much (ColdFlash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: ColdFlash 004 “Is it possible to love too much?”

“Is it possible to love too much?”

The question was muffled against his neck, murmured words pressed to warm skin. Half lidded blue observed the faint light trickling in. It painted the room in a soft glow, the tangled duo merging beneath mussed sheets.

There was a brief moment of quiet while he contemplated his answer.

“I think that there can be a destructive kind of love. The love that drowns and suffocates, leads to broken lives and lost relations.” He looked down at eyes with the depth of an ocean and skin speckled with stars. “But the right love? The kind that keeps you comforted in the darkest, coldest night. That curls around you and holds you like you’re something to be cherished-That’s the love you can never get enough of.”


	9. ColdFlash Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Id - coldflash - Len and Rogue!Barry rescue Michael Snart from Lewis (or can be any meta/mob boss you want)   
> *Id-Take a fluffy thing and make it Gory* Warnings:Gore, Torture, Skinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are there for a reason. I'm not to be held accountable if you don't heed them.

The first issue: Shawna was late picking up Michael. As the Rogue that was least well known (Read: Least arrest warrants) and fastest mode of difficult-to-track transportation she was tasked with picking him up and dropping him off from school. 

Ten minutes after the average return time, Barry got antsy. He went to find them and came back with an unconscious teleporter.

Hartley was too worried to be smug as he pinged the tracker in Michael’s bracelet. “Dock 15, warehouse 37.”

The address made Lisa and Len freeze. An identical snarl crossed their faces, growl rumbling from Mick. 

“I’m going to get him back. Now.” 

“Lenny-” 

“I’m going with you.” 

They turned to the speedster from where he crouched beside the couch-and Shawna. “Barry-”

“We dealt with him last time. Seems as though we need a more permanent solution this time.” In a split second he had-oh. That bag. 

Mick chuckled, following his line of thought easily. “I knew there was a reason I liked you kid.”

____

Michael sat silent watching his apparent biological grandfather pace the room. (Personally he liked grandpa Henry better.) He remembered his dad’s words clearly, given that they rehashed them every month or so.

‘If you get kidnapped, do what’s necessary within the constraints. I don’t want you being stubborn or a smart ass and giving them reason to hurt you. Know that if anything does happen, I’ll be on my way to get you.’

So he breathed and sat and was generally a good little hostage.

Soon enough there was a familiar tingle in the air, the ghost of a hand brushing along the back of his neck.

They were here.

There was the low whine of his Dad’s cold gun and two sickening pops. He giggled, listening to the geezer who had hurt his Auntie and Dad groan. Two neatly dislocated shoulders didn’t leave him with a lot of ability to move.

Michael was rather unsympathetic.

_____

Lewis Snart woke tightly bound face down on a cold steel table. Taunt cord looped securely legs, lower back, and still dislocated arms.

“Well, look who’s awake.” Nasty, tainted blue squinted in the bright lights. A slender figure grinned in a decidedly pleased manner. “Michael! Lesson time!”

The elementary schooler bounded down the stairs, smile stretching across his face. “What is it this time Pops?”

“You know the special books we having in the library?”

“The ones you guys made?”

“Those would be the ones. Would you like to start learning how to make them?”

“Sure!”

The eldest Snart was confused to say the least.

“Good. We’ll start with the leather we bind them with. Now with the older sort you have to be careful, given that the skin gets frailer with age and is more susceptible to forming tears.”

Realization struck like a lightning bolt. The intricate rope work left him no room to squirm-a very deliberate measure.

“You have to start with an incision right?”

“Precisely. The y-incision is practical and efficient for most of our endeavors.”

A razor sharp implement sliced easily through the flesh.

“Ah, good, you’re wearing short sleeves. This is where it gets fun. Skin is relatively easy to separate from the muscle beneath; you just have to watch that you don’t pull up the muscle as well. That’s a bit more hassle that you really don’t want to deal with.”

A scream rang out as long fingers inserted themselves under delicate skin, snapping the bonded tissues apart with ease.

“The simplest way to detach the layer of flesh we want is to pass a hand between the tissues, allowing us to procure the required dermis.”

Lewis Snart blacked out to the calm and eager tones as his flesh was removed.

Michael became rather fond of his first book set.


	10. Creature Feature (Coldwave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Id - coldwave - Mick gets injured, and Len helps him feel better.  
> Less gore, more horror-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one’s a Supernatural Creature AU. Because I’m lame. Sorry.)

Humans were idiotic.

As one of the few on the aptly named ‘Monster Mountain’ that had actually been a human at one point, Len was doubly sure of this.

The specific humans in question was a foolish group of would-be dragon hunters. Well prepared-as if. They had a few parlor tricks that had Mick laid up with a slice through his wing’s membrane while Len signaled Shawna to get her pixie ass into the caves. Now he was tracking the idiots that decided venturing on their terf with equipment only good for dealing with Mick was a good idea.

Blue lips stretched into a gruesome smile over teeth like broken glass. Sharp and ready to tear into flesh. Long limbs sped silently over familiar terrain, propelling over offering stumps and snatching crevices. The rowdy bunch was-celebrating?

Smile morphing into a sneer, Len listened to their current story of the evening. A ‘dashing’ brunet bragged about his victory over-oh, this would be fun.

He leaped, settling his lanky form in the shadows of an evergreen and waited.

“The thing was massive, looming over me by a good three feet!” ‘Must’ve been underfed.’ “Just being in its vicinity made me shiver.”

Len smirked, tapping into his iced over core to drop the temperature to something more suitable. The smallest of the group, a blond teenager shivered violently.

“It had talons longer than your head!” He picked at his claws, tyvm.

“Its hulking torso was covered in unimaginably disgusting fluids.” ‘At least I have some sense of hygiene.’

“It’s teeth were razor sharp beneath frostbite blue lips.” ‘Accurate.’

“Hearing its howl was bone rattling, like the wind echoing through a frozen hell.” A simple enough task. He threw his head back to alert Mick that he was gathering something of use. The morons beneath him froze momentarily, Head Idiot continuing his tale.

“But worst of all were the eyes.” ‘Here we go.’ Len slithered along the trunk, positioning himself behind the story teller carefully. “Sunken back into its sockets, gaunt skin pulled tight around blackened whites, two hints of yellow peering into your soul.”

The blond kid screeched as Len loomed over the brunet, pale blue slits staring over a shark sharp smirk.

They tried to fight him off.

They failed.

Miserably.

____ 

Mick watched as Len, Lisa, Mark, and James pulled in the haul of ‘Hunters’, wind curling around the last few forms. The harpy dragged his pick towards his companion. Hartley circled his pool of steaming spring water, heaving himself onto the outcrop closest to eye the humans hungrily. Shawna looked up from organizing her kit, attention zeroing in on the stocky male.

The wendigo stalked towards his dragon, long fingers trailing over well wrapped bandages. “I’m fine Len, cool it.”

He huffed, dropping the two brunet boys at Mick’s feet. “See if I do anything nice for you again.” A puff of pale smoke enveloped him, rough snout pressing against his perpetually chilled chest.

“Love you too.”

“Can we eat now?” James chirped, perched by his nodding siren.

They feasted on those who wronged them, screams of the damned echoing through the dead volcano they called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear  
> Mick-Dragon  
> Len-Wendigo  
> Lisa-Dragon (I have an explanation that didn't make it in)  
> Shawna-Pixie  
> Hartley-Siren  
> James-Harpy  
> Mark-Storm Spirit


	11. Aromantic Dweebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AndyNeedsToStop asked for more Aro Mark and I'm always game for Aro/Ace/other characters.

“I don’t date.”

“Mark, for the last time it’s not a date.”

“It’s a stranger that I’m meeting for lunch, that you set up, and you’re leaving me. That sounds like a blind date.”

“I have class, and he’s cool. It’s not a date!”  
___  
They sat quietly, only speaking to order.

The art major-Roy, his name was Roy-finally broke the silence. “I’m aromantic.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Hm?”

“Same.” 

They finished up and left, chilling out in the quad. He popped open his black rectangular case, pulling out a violin and tuning it quickly. Mark leaned back to lay on the grass, chiming in with recommendations when he finished a tune.

Hartley and James popped over, flute and vibrant voice joining in. They killed an afternoon with oldies and pop tunes.


	12. ColdFlash Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joker-quinn asked:The Id - coldflash - Barry and Len nerd out together  
> This is more of a gore discussion but still be aware.

Len huffed, dropping onto the couch. Barry glanced away from his book. “Did it not work?”

“No it worked perfectly.” He squirmed around, burying his face into Barry’s abdomen and winding his arms around the other. The speedster could feel the remnants of whatever unlucky soul was downstairs sticking to his partner’s hands. “But every time it gets to a good part they keep passing out.”

“Well given that fainting due to pain is largely caused by the drop in blood flow to the brain, there are some simple ways around that.” A curious noise sounded. “Cauterization, inversion, there are a variety of ways to go about it.”

“Care to join me later?”

“Later?”

“I’m comfy.”

Barry laughed, eyes returning to his book. “Of course sweetheart.”


	13. HeatFire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker-Quinn: Sweet Summer Child -- any pairing you want -- "I want you to fuck me"

Jax groaned, strong hands pressing him hard into the mattress. Breathless words slipped between his lips. “I want you to- _ah-fuck me_.”

Mick chuckled, digging into the knot of muscle just below the other’s shoulder blade. “Jeeze kid, how’d you end up this tense?”

“Really?” He whined, fighting the urge to squirm because the massage was nice and yes the pain was necessary to ditch the issues he’d been having lately but Ow. “I was drugged, kidnapped, and slung into this mess.”

“You’re the one that agreed to stay.” He dragged his hands lower to work around the closer portion of Jax’s back, leaning a fraction of his weight into the push.

“Luckily for me, or I wouldn’t have this.”

Mick grinned, leaning over to kiss at the soft skin spread out before him. Shifting, he whispered in his Firefly’s ear. “And here I thought I was the lucky one.”


	14. KillerWave Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you could do a Killerwave one shot? Please? Just them spending some time together that portrays the tension between them? Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I May or may not have been listening to 'Into the Night' while writing this. Sorry if it's not what you were looking for.

Caitlin sighed, downing her drink and turning towards the crowded dance floor. For once she'd just like to-

"You really need to relax Snowflake."

The gruff voice had just the opposite effect. Her head snapped to the side as Mick Rory slid into the seat beside her. 

"What are you doing here?" The words were waspish, sharp and meant to sting. 

"Same as you I'd assume." He looked amused, searing smirk faint in the dim lights. "But if you _really_ wanna have some fun I'd suggest getting outta that seat and out there."

"Not likely." 

"C'mon." She stared sat the offered hand.

"Nope."

Broad shoulders shrugged, apparently dropping the topic. "Guess you really are no fun then."

A snarl pulled at painted lips. Delicate hands grasped their sturdier companions firmly, leading on into the mass.

Those same hands clawed at thick musculature, dragged over bare skin. Steady hands pulled her close, scorching hot through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Having fun yet, Snowflake?"


	15. Domestic FlashWeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AndyNeedsToStop wanted FlashWeather so here we are.

“Mark?” The groggy voice echoed through the small apartment. 

“In here!” 

Shuffling steps followed the distorted sound into the kitchen, finding his datemate perched on the counter. Beside him his phone played music faintly, underscored by the crunch of cereal. 

“Mornin.” He groaned, worming his way into Mark’s personal space. His head rested on the muscular shoulder before him. 

“Why are we awake again?”

The wizard laughed, setting aside his-now empty-bowl. “Because I was hungry and you probably are too.”  As if just to prove him right, his stomach growled. 

“M’ comfy though.” Soft humming agreed. Warm arms circled around him and the humming turned to quiet singing.

“Just for this moment, 

As long as you’re mine

I’ve lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline.”

Barry chimed in, familiar and harmonious voices twining together in the morning quiet. 

“And if it turns out

It’s over too fast

I’ll make every last moment last

As long as you’re mine.”


	16. Hartmon  Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momomoon asked: “If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask.” hartmon! :D

“If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask.” 

Cisco could **_feel_  **the heat on his cheeks, wide eyes staring as Hartley _continued sauntering_ across the locker room. The bright lights illuminate his pale skin. _Every bare inch of it._  

The silence stretched on as Hartley stood before him, arms crossed and ‘ _Hey that’s a neat place for a mole_ -’

“Cat got you tongue?” He looked so smug. Cisco honed in on curling lips, just begging to be kissed, trying **so hard** not to let his eyes drop lower. “Well?” 

‘ _Fuck it._ ’

A startled squeak echoed against the tiles as Cisco pressed forward, closing the slight distance between them. 

Hartley let his eyes slide shut, feeling warm hands pressing against his jaw and waist. ‘ _Finally_.’


	17. ColdWeater Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AndyNeedsToStop:“How did you get these bruises? Please don’t lie to me.” Coldweather?

“How did you get these bruises? Please don’t lie to me.” 

Mark cringed, Len’s quiet worry telling more of the state of him than a mirror. Dark eyebrows drew together as he gently tilted Mark’s head to get a better look at the bruise ringed cut on his cheek.

“Just some Transphobic douchenozzles.”

“It’s not a phobia, they’re just assholes.”

Len turned momentarily to see Mick leaning against the doorjamb, blood splattering his pale grey shirt. “Don’t worry, they’ve been dealt with.”

“Good.” 

“Len-” 

“Hush.” A light kiss was pressed to his forehead. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”


	18. ColdWeather Hip Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andyneedstostop asked:ColdWeather 14?  
> 14: Kiss Along the Hips

Mark panted lightly as cool hands danced over his skin. Sliding over his scars without stutter or hesitance, plastering against the muscles of his back as he arched up into the warm mouth pressing kisses like scattered stars. 

He could feel the whisper caress him, goosebumps rising along his flesh. “This alright, Hun?”

Lust dilated eyes opened to peer down at where Cold-no, Len crouched between his legs. Dark blue stared back at him, those _hands_  now gripping his hips, playing with his waistband. Slick lips hovered over his hipbone, red bitemarks drying and forming quickly. Bare shoulders decorated with black and blue lines of ink framed by his own muscular legs. 

_‘He knows, he’s still here._ ’ 

“Go ahead.”

A broad smile spread against him, nips and soft kisses dropping lower and lower…

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Goofy Kiss (I’d be lying if I said I didn’t immediately think of the Goofy Movie.)

Len stared at the mound of blankets on the couch. Flicked his gaze between that and the kids movie playing on the screen. A faint smile crossed his lips even as he rolled his eyes. “So this is where you’ve been lurking.”

Mark’s head turned, glancing at him over his shoulder. “Shhhh.”

“Ah.” He leaned against the back of the couch. Josh was curled up in Mark’s lap, deck out in a fuzzy grey onesie absolutely _covered_  in a storm cloud motif.

“Axel found it.”

“I approve.”

Mark huffed, as if he _didn’t_  have a say in what _their_  kid wore. (He had a small say, mostly the choice was Mark’s until Josh was old enough though. Unless someone else got to him first. Few were willing to wake up early enough to do so though. Or risk Mark’s wrath.) 

“Get down here.” The brunet reeled him in with a hand on his neck. 

The kiss was awkward and twisted and goofy. 

Len chuckled, leaning further down to press a kiss to Josh’s head. 

 


	20. ColdFlash-Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jfc the ask was for coldwave I'm an idiot)  
> ♠: one character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/ etc.

“Are you sure about this? I really don’t-” Familiar lips pressed to his. 

“Barry, it’s going to be fine. It’s just a meeting with the guidance counselor.” 

“We don’t even know why Michael was called into the office!”

“Barry.” Calm blue and panicked hazel met, slender fingers reaching to stop the other’s frantic fidgeting. “Chill.”

The speedster sighed, watching as his husband-and wasn’t that a thought that still had heat blooming in his heart-twisted his ring back around so that the tiny snowflake pattern stood front and center. 

Together they walked into the office to see Michael sitting there looking pleased as a peach. “Guess who’s going to college two years in advance?”


	21. ColdFlash-Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ColdFlash ♖: having their hair washed by the other

Barry leaned against Len’s leg, sighing as careful fingers carded through short strands. “Thank you.” The words were muffled against his skin and slurred from sleep deprivation. 

Heavily lidded eyes didn’t see a fond smile growing. Ice coloured eyes focused and warm for his delicate little nerd that couldn’t seem to take care of himself.

“You’re Welcome Scarlet.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥: Reacting to the other one crying about something ColdWeather?:

“Snart.” The piper snapped, sopping wet from head to toe. “Your boyfriend is literally raining on the Pride Parade. Go deal with it.”

… 

Len found Mark curled up on the roof, face tucked into his knees. The water soaked further into his clothes as he sat beside him in the quickly growing puddle. They sat in silence, listening to the raindrops hammer on the city in sheets. 

When Mark spoke it was a quiet, sob-shaken murmur. “So I came out to my parents right before a Pride Parade. Turns out that having two sons wasn’t something they were open to. My friend Stephen and his mom took me in. I remember-” He stopped, voice cracking as he shook. “I remember Clyde showing up at their doorstep. He said ‘Who the hell cares? Now I just have the best Bro in the world instead of Sis. Big deal.’ like it wasn’t. And now he’s-he’s gone.”

Len shuffled up onto his knees, tucking his boyfriend under his chin. They were soaked to the bone, but he could still feel the slick warmth of tears against his neck as Mark latched onto him. 

Chilled fingers clutched at his shirt as he hummed softly, rain shielding them as it washed away the grime of the city.


	23. ColdWave Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> believesinponds said: prompt: coldwave surreptitiously cuddling/touching in public

Mornings on the Waverider were-interesting to say the least. The early risers-Sara, Carter, Palmer-were up and about by the ship’s approximate crack of dawn. The other’s following at more reasonable hours.

Everyone gather in what functioned as a kitchen (a table set up next to a replicator straight out of Star Trek) at around 8 for breakfast.

Len was punching in the code for a pot of fucking coffee when a familiar form pressed itself along his back. Warm arms looped around his waist and a heavy head dropped onto his shoulder. “Morning Mick.”

A muffled grumble was his only response and a tightened grip were his only response.


	24. ColdWeather Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

 

 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

 

 

"It's not like we've gotta worry about getting struck by lightning." Mark flicked some water at his significant other. "Besides I thought you  _liked_  the cold?"

"Cold, yes. Wet is a whole other ballpark."

Despite his protests, Len stopped. Mark grinned, tilting his head back to feel the droplets on his face. The cool storm water washed over them. It seeped through their clothes and skin, chilling and otherworldly.

The streets were devoid of people, claps of thunder sending them scurrying home like mice.

Len sighed, watching the flashes of lightning and scouting the seconds until a bang followed.

 _'Maybe this isn't such a bad idea_.'


	25. ColdWeather Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, how should we break the news that they’re going to have a new baby brother or sister?" ColdWeather?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given how much we (me and Andy) have talked about hypothetical 2nd gen rogues this isn’t v surprising.

“So, how should we break the news that they’re going to have a new baby brother or sister?”

Josh froze, staring at the closed door in shock. He pulled his hand away from the door.

Silently he padded back to his room, scooping up Michael on his way there. The toddler clung to his pale blanket as they settled down in his big brother’s bed.

“What’s goin on?”

Josh was quiet for a minute, trying to remember what Aiden had told him just a few years ago. “Remember when Aunt Lisa’s tummy got really big and then we got cousin Max?”

Michael nodded, confused.

“Well Papa’s tummy is gonna get really big to and we’re gonna have a younger sibling. But like Max they’re gonna be little, and they’ll need more care. That means that Papa and Dad are gonna be busy and tired and maybe they won’t be able to play as much.” The younger boy looked horrified. “Doesn’t mean they love us any less but babies are uh-"shoot what was the phrase, ”-high maintenance! That means they need lots of attention.“

"Ok.” Michael looked glum so Josh pulled his blanket around them.

“Hey, keep making that face and it’ll stay that way.” Giggles erupted.

“Really? Is that why Uncle Hart is always frowning?”

“Nah, that’s just his face.”


	26. ColdWave Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who knew you could be so sweet?"

“Who knew you could be so sweet?"

“Hush you.” Steady fingers on his neck pulled him forward.

Len smiled, closing his eyes as his husband leaned in and kissed him.

They leaned their foreheads together, breath intermingling as they swayed to the quiet notes.

“I have to ask though.”

“Hm?”

“How did you get candles that lit with blue flames?”


	27. Snax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DomoGirl: Please do more with Jax, specifically Jax & Snart, Jax & Dr. Stein, Jax & Rip Hunter, or Jax & Barry Allen? It would be awesome if you make it about a budding romance where one of them approaches Jax unsure how Jax will react (and Jax is kind of surprised at first). Thanks ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy it hurts. Working on the other one now.

"For Fucks sake just go talk to him." Mick huffed, shoving Len's antsy ass out of their room and into the hallway. He was done tolerating the other's bull when it came to the kid. "Go deal with it." 

The thief stood for a moment, staring at the shut door. Sure he could get back in but . . .

He sighed. Time to face the music.

<> <> <> 

It was easy enough to find the firestarter. He and Kendra were perched on the commons couch, damn near snuggling as they flipped through a massive tome.

"Hey Len!"

His stomach flipped as the pair waved him over. "Find anything interesting?"

The two lit up like fairy lights, trading off on their excited babbling. One of their more recently acquired items seemed fascinating-a grimoire from one of Kendra's past lives. 

"Lovely."

Sara popped her head into the room. "Hey, Kendra-"

"Right, training. Later Len, Jax." She left, carting the book along with her. Leaving them alone in comfortable quiet.

Len settled down in the space she had left vacant. Jax reclined against his shoulder, pulling up another file to read. 

"Hey Jax?"

"Hmmm?" His head tilted towards the other's.

It was to tempting not to lean forward. 

Jax let out a startled sound as Len's lips pressed chastely against his own. A cool hand caressed his jaw. His eyes slid shut as their breaths intermingled. The kiss was hesitant, questioning. A smile curled at his lips.

It was perfect. 

 


	28. ColdWeather Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From AndyNeedsToStop; ColdWeather Soulmate Au, their first fight?

“Back off!” Harsh winds threw the grunts away from Len, slamming them into the wall and curling around him gently.

“Nice work, DUCK!” An stream of ice froze the line of fools attempting to get at Mark’s back. Buried in the mass they could hear Mick’s manic cackling, see the bright flashes of fire. 

They pressed themselves back-to-back, catching a glimpse of the pyromaniac ripping into the vultures circling Hartley’s perch above the chaos. They could feel the pattern of storm clouds and fractals that spread over their shoulders lighting up as they pressed together. The mirror image spread around them, ice and frost and fog swirling with them at the eye of the storm.


	29. ColdWeather Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ColdWeather because ANtS is a glorious darling that keeps sending them in. (Hint: if you want a ship written, prompts)

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“It’s comfy.” The smink on his face told another story. Mark allowed his eyes to trail along Len’s skin, bare but for the tattoos and scars that painted and marked the surface. “It would be even more comfortable with you in it.”

The metahuman laughed, even as he peeled away his jacket and toed off his shoes. “Sounds like my kinda comfy.” His partner of-so-helpfully stripped him of his shirt. They tangled together on top of the covers, smiling kisses over imperfect skin and world-weary bones.

They weren’t normal or perfect or average or unbroken.

But maybe their shattered shards of self slotted together nicely.

Maybe that was all they needed.


	30. FlashVibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashsvibe asked for FlashVibe with Asexul!Barry and I couldn't resist making a pun.

“Barry!”

“What?!”

“Is that my sweater?”

He glanced down at the olive monstrosity he had pulled out of the laundry this morning.  
“Maybe?”

Cisco huffed turning back to the schematics for their most recent suit design.

“Come on, you know you love me swiping your clothes. Occasionally. Look at it this way-” Barry sidled closer, pressing against his signif, “at least now you have an Ace up your sleeve.”

He could feel the other shaking from where he was pressed against his side. Soon enough Cisco was leaning against him, hunched over as pearls of bright honest laughter echoed in the vacant cortex.


	31. Hartmon Dance

“May I have this dance?”

Cisco looked up, eyes widening at the words hissed in his ear under the thrum of the music. “Hartley?”

“In the flesh.” He noted the other’s tense form. “Don’t worry, we’re not up to any nefarious plots. Just a fun night on the town. Didn’t expect to see you here of all places though.”

He flushed, well aware of the sort of club they were in. “Just because I don’t advertise it doesn’t make me any less bi.”

“That’s why I asked you to dance. So?”

Cisco gave him a wary look. Tonight though Hartley painted a very different picture. Tight jeans clung to his legs, neon green tank glowing under the blacklight, and what had to be some wicked contacts were causing his eyes to emanate an equally ethereal glow. His stance was unusually relaxed and open.

“Alright.”

The engineer allowed himself to be dragged into the writhing mass of bodies. “Weren’t you the one always telling me to ‘chill’? Take your own advice and relax.”

Steady hands ran over his back, manipulating him easily to the pulsing beat of the music. Not one to be outdone, he curled his hand around the back of Hartley’s neck as he rolled his hips forward.

“There you go Cisquto,” Hartley panted, breath caressing over his skin. Sharp teeth nipped at his throat, equally sharp nails scraping at the skin just below the skin of his shirt.


	32. ColdWave Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy-ColdWave adopting a teenage Mark?

He shivered, rain and cold seeping through his meager clothing. And no matter how had he tried it just wouldn’t fucking stop. A sharp cry of frustration rang through the alley. Len stopped in his tracks, that sharp cry piercing through the night air. Slowly he started towards the source of the noise. The figure was curled up tight and wedged between the dumpster and brick.

The thief sighed, peeling off his coat to drape over the kid’s shoulders. Scared eyes stared up at him as the turned to head back out the alley.

“You coming or what kid?”

After a beat the small form unfolded, trailing warily after him. His shadow sticks for the whole 3 blocks necessary to get back to his current abode. He shoves the shorter in first, locking the door behind them. The squirt is off like a shot once he points to the bathroom with orders to get cleaned up.

“Another one of your strays?”

Len turns to his partner, peeling off his own sopping clothing after he drops some dry clothes next to the bathroom door. He doesn’t mention how Mick was the one to bring Hartley in. Or how they may joke about his strays but Mick does most of the cooking to feed the gremlins. Or that he’s the one Shawna goes to when she has nightmares. Or that he’s always first to see Axel’s latest project or Hartley’s newest piece of music. (Or how Mick sat with Evan through his episodes.)

“Yeah right.” Instead of mentioning any of his actions big or small, he just replies. “One of our strays.”

Mark emerges to find a sandwich and the pair of criminals quietly watching some show. Next to the plate is a note.

‘If you want to stay, house rules are on the fridge. Play nice.’

He glances at the list stained with varying colours of ink.

And smiles.

And for once, the rain stops.


	33. FlashVibe Awkward

“Well this is awkward.”

Cisco laughed, tugging at the edge of his shirt. His Flash shirt. his vivid red shirt that might have been a few sizes too big. 

They shuffled where they stood for a moment before Cisco pulled Barry into his apartment before something untoward happened. Like one of his neighbors seeing him standing around in an oversized Flash t-shirt. And nothing else. 

“I’m so sorry, I forgot we had that movie night.” His fingers curled tightly in the hem of his shirt, pulling it down as far as possible.

“No, no it’s fine. I just-” The speedster cut himself off, teeth clamping down on his lip.

“You just?” Cisco prompted.

“Barry took a deep breath to settle his nerves. “I just wanted to talk to you because I can’t get you out of my head because you’re amazing and funny and gorgeous. At night I just want to be next to you and stay up talking about science and Star Wars and have deep philosophical talks and also babble about the most ridiculous ideas because we’re tired but I also want to sit with you in silence just reading or being. I just want to spend my days with you. Not only that but then you open the door wearing that shirt and looking absolutely edible and who am I kidding you always look edible. You’re wearing my symbol, our symbol and damn you wear it well.”

Then he stopped, clapping his hands over his mouth to stop the stream of words. 

Cisco stared. The silence stretched on Barry started shaking, almost vibrating as the longer they stood there. 

“Cisco?” The hesitant, muffled query startling him out of his shocked still state.

He grinned bright and wide before reaching up to pull Barry’s hands away from his mouth.

“Hey Bear?”

“Yeah?” The taller nerd finally looked up from the floorboards.

Just in time to see Cisco rise up on tiptoe to kiss him.

“I’m glad you said something.”


	34. Hartmon Smile

“So apparently there’s a universe where I’m a thief, the Rogues make up a good chunk of the police department, and for some reason Cisco’s with an evil traveling circus?”

“And now the weather.”

Hartley snickered as Barry and Caitlin looked on confused.

“Am I still in an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile at me?”

The musician schooled his expression, leveling an amused look in Cisco’s direction. “Sure, I ‘cracked a smile’.Carlos.”

“Does that make you Cecil?”

“Perhaps.”

“I always wondered what happened to the interns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing I am working on the prompts from here, my tumblr, as well as four separate school assignments. So please don't think I'm ignoring you guys.


	35. Hartmon Pup

“I think we need to talk.”

Cisco looked up from the blueprints spread out over the table to where Hartley was standing nervously in the doorway. “About?”

“We should look into adopting.”

That caught him off guard. “A kid?”

“What, no! A dog! You-you mentioned it being lonely sometimes being alone in the apartment or lab and you’ve been very receptive to my rats so I figured we could look into adopting from one of the shelters. Plus a well trained dog could accompany you in the lab-and fetch Caitlin should you do something reckless.”

By this point the piper had settled beside him, eyes flickering over the familiar writing and lines of creation.

He grinned at his boyfriend. “Sounds great, wanna swing by the one on 13th and O’ Leary tomorrow afternoon?”

“Sure.”


	36. Hartmon Scrap

“No one has to know,” He whispered, leaning in to press butterfly kisses over warm skin.  Calloused hands and sharp nails scraped over firm muscle, slender fingers dancing lightly over slick flesh. 

It wasn’t perfect or soft or gentle. 

It was streaks of  red gouges decorating their backs and imprints of teeth and  purple fingerprints. 

But it was their’s and no one else’s


	37. Rogues Run Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ColdWave having a family outing with all their kids? (Same Verse as the last prompt I sent you?)

“Alright twerps, you know the rules. Don’t get into trouble, don’t cause a hassle, if you need us you have our number. Stick to your partner or one of us. Got it?”

The teenagers chirped their assent, some slinging an arm around their ‘buddy’ for the day. Mark and Shawna, Hartley and Lisa, Axel and Evan. Mick chuckled as Hartley caught a noogie, Shawna tickled Mark’s side, and Evan ended up with an armful of trouble.

Len just huffed herding them in the direction of the section of the they needed to go to. “Once you’ve finished up in here you’re free to go. Mark, Shawna, you two are up first.”

The wizard grimaced, following his guardian and friend into the office. Before Axel even asked Mick had waved him and the others into the shop across the way. Best to not clog up the place and there was less glass in this place for them to break.

Shawna joined them within minutes, Mark pouting as he joined well after. Lisa and Hartley migrated into the optometrist’s office after them. The cycle continued from there until finally the group was free to wander the mall. (Mark needed glasses, Hartley’s prescription needed adjusting, Lisa needed reading glasses, and Axel was good with his current contacts.)


	38. Whistling Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a 4 letter word for weakness." Mark/Hartley?

"Love is a 4 letter word for weakness."   


  


Mark turned to the Piper beside him. “Really now?”

Hartley nodded. “So many people do ridiculous things in the name of ‘Love’-wars, abuse, slaughter, idiotic acts-when all it is is a flood of chemicals to the brain that disrups normal thought processes and leaves you wondering where the hell you went wrong. It causes so much suffering! And for what? A chance that the people you let close to tear you apart from the inside out.”

He curled in on himself, looking out over the shining city that sparkled in the bright sunlight.

That same light warmed the stone and metal they sat on. It brightened the dark tones of Hartley’s hair and eyes. And despite that all he still looked as if he was the one controlling the storms of grey forming around him.

“Maybe that chance to tear them apart is also a chance to help them put themselves back together.” He wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders, pulling him into his side. “Maybe it’s just finding someone who’s demons play well with ours.”

Half hearted laughter echoed over the otherwise empty rooftop.


	39. FlashVibe Strength

“You don’t have to be so strong all the time.”

“What?” Barry glanced up from some reports he had been reviewing. Cisco stood before him, hands on his hips and eyebrows drawn together in thinly veiled concern.

“You do remember that we’re a team? It’s ok to lean on us sometimes. Encouraged, actually.”

“Yeah I-I got that. Thanks Cisco.”

The concern lingered on the engineer’s face even as a fond smile slid over his lips. He reached forward to pluck the pen that had been scratching lines of black across the papers. “In fact I demand you lean on me. Right now, in the break room as we rematch some of the greatest movies in the history of existence. March mister.”

Barry laughed as his liberated pen was pointed in the direction of the door. Cisco remained in his pose as the speedster organized his papers and stored them neatly in a locked drawer made specifically for his CSI work.

The two meandered into the spare room and settled neatly on the main couch.

Later Caitlin found them curled around each other, Wrath of Khan menu looping on the television screen.


	40. ColdWave Thunderstorm

The two coiled together, listening to thesteady beat of the rain and the periodical clap of thunder. Len whined as the light flashes beneath the curtains. He tucked his face into his husband’s chest, feeling Mick tighten an arm around his waist. A quiet hum broke through the thrum of the storm.

“A light in the dark,  
It was you who was standing there,  
Tried it was true,  
As your glance met my stare.”


	41. ColdFlashVibe Camera

Barry aimed his camera towards the iced over lake, lens trained on the dark figure as it danced across the frozen surface. Massive white snowflakes swirled around him as he spun on his razor sharp blades. Another form zipped close to him, turning in a quick spiral to meet him in a dangerous dance. A quick snap captured the image of the two balanced carefully on the slick, ink black surface. Grey and blue coats brushed as their owners spun in opposing directions.

Another snap caught them intertwined closely, hands clasped together as Len lead Cisco in a cautious waltz across the lake.

Yet another had them grinning widely as they lazily drifted towards him, joy lighting up their faces in the bright light of a winter afternoon.

The last photo was a stolen shot of Cisco pulling him onto the ice and using the scant height gained via the skates to kiss their boyfriend.


	42. FlashVibe Board Games

Upon seeing what Barry had brought for Saturday game night Iris immediately groaned and reached for her drink. Hartley blinked in confusion, Wally perked up in excitement, Caitlin sighed, and Cisco stared in awe.

“Is that … ?”

Barry looked unbelievably smug, setting The Box down on the table. “The Firefly Board Game. Pick your partner and prepare to meet your doom.”

Caitlin settled in Iris’s lap to share a bottle of her special Margarita Mix, damn sure they weren’t gonna make winning easy. Cisco dropped next to Barry almost vibrating with energy and Wally scooted towards Hartley ready to explain the rules.

By the end of the night Barry and Cisco were staring confused at the board as Hartley and Wally revealed their winning cards and finished deliveries.

“It’s a strategy game, did you really expect to win?”

Cisco pouted, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck to avoid their victorious looks. “Feel free to revoke my nerd card.”

“I vote we celebrate with a marathon of the actual series.”

“I second that motion!” Iris chirped in support of her brother.

Barry and Cisco curled together, sprawling over the couch as the Serenity flew it’s course.


	43. ColdWave Sick

Len was peripherally aware of the familiar sound of the front door opening followed by unusually light steps. “Mick?”

“Right here hun.” Bleary blue looked up at him as he rounded the couch to check the (currently empty) bucket he had placed next to his sick partner. “I got some stuff while you where out, hold on.”

The thief woke slowly as his husband rifled through the few plastic bags he had brought in. A few moments later a decently sized blue plaid blanket was draped over him. He curled up in it, quietly pleased as it gained an unusual amount of warmth.

Mick puttered about the kitchen, setting things away or mixing some concoction. “Think you can keep anything down?”

The only reply was a noncommittal grunt.

He rolled his eyes before handing his partner a small plastic cup of pink goop and a glass of flat ginger ale. Len downed the goo then chased out the chalky taste with sweet. Trial over and liquid drank, he flopped back over on the couch to continue his suffering.

The intense warmth from the soft blanket was nice and comforting, even when he had to make use of the bucket.

“You know,” he muttered, staring at the disgusting pink mixture, “that shit actually tasted better coming back up.”


	44. FlashVibe Glasses

“You know, you looked pretty cute in glasses.”

Barry glanced up at his boyfriend’s contemplative expression. “Really now?”

“Oh yeah, the whole nerd vibe you had was just perfect for your actual nerdiness level.”

“Ha ha. Are you admitting to having a glasses kink?”

“Nah. Just a you kink. The glasses were just bonus.”

And if Barry pulled out one of his old bow ties and scrounged up a pair of gold wire rimmed glasses to wear on their next date, well-the look on Cisco’s face was definitely worth it.


	45. Captain Canary Creature AU

“No.”

“C'mon, they’re just a couple of big octopi.”

The siren gave her a withering look. “No, those are squid. Vampire squid. I refuse to enter the water with those carnivorous beasts.” As if to further cement his point he spread his wings and clambered a few extra meters up the rock face.

Sara frowned, flicking her ear fins in an annoyed manner. A rather simple plan came to mind befriare long though. “Think you can lure some to the surface?”

“Can I? Yes. Will I? Unlikely.”

“You can stay as high up as you like, just get some up here.”

He huffed, fluttering ever higher before settling on a perch well above the water.

His simple wordless tune dug the rather small cephalopods up from their usual depths. A few lighting quick movements left blue blood staining the water as they bled out.

“Happy now?” She raised one up, dark red flesh held delicately between her talons.

“I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually ship these two. I mean #1 Brotp but not romantically.


	46. Rogue Canary Burnt

Sara glared, daring them to say a damn thing.

“It’s not that burnt.” Len’s lies were disproved by the obvious crunch of the brownie in Mick’s mouth.

“You really didn’t have to make anything pretty bird.Snowflake’s got that covered.” Despite his words the firestarter reached for another, obviously enjoying the unusual texture of the charcoaled chocolate.

Two matching glares swiveled in his direction.

“Then I guess you don’t want the Starlight Mints I made earlier.”

A distinct whine echoed in the kitchen as he scooted over to lean on his husband. Even going so far as to attempt a ‘Pity Me’ puppy dog look. “Now let’s not be hasty.”

Blue eyes rolled in sync, Sara reaching for the plate stashed in the microwave. Setting it in front of Mick she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Happy birthday flame brain.”


	47. Hartmon Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if you're still doing this, but Hartmon & 13\. idk a scenario :// maybe one of them had an argument with a family member that day but still went into work. So when the other comes up to them to criticise their work- like they often do- the other snaps?? idk, change it however you see fit :))))

Hartley? Seriously, where the hell are the blueprints for-Hartley?”

“In the same file cabinet that all the blueprints are in and if they’re not there it’s not on me.” Hartley was soaked to the bone as he crossed the lab. “Whatever else you have to comment, don’t. I really don’t need your criticism right now.” 

“What the hell happened to you?”

“It’s raining. Intensely.”

“Obviously. Geeze, no back away from anything. Go to the bathroom or something, I’ll go grab you something to wear. Can’t have you dripping all over the notes and machinery.” The sopping engineer turned on his heel, leaving a trail of puddling steps.


	48. Hartmon Hospital

“Why am I your emergency contact?”

Hartley ducked his head, fingers clutching the stark white sheet. Tawny hands placed themselves over his own that nearly matched the sheet.

“Hartley?”

He glanced up to see concern shining in dark eyes, glinting like chips of cassiterite. “I don’t . . . I can’t . . . . ”

‘ _Why is he shaking_?’ He thought as the other pulled him into a loose hug. ' _Shouldn’t I be-oh wait. He’s not shaking. I am_.’


	49. Hartmon Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't know if you just take prompts, but I really want a one shot with Hartmon where #1 finds #2's hidden-ish tattoo (I don't know if I want Cisco or Hartley to have the tattoo, so you can decide!) Thanks!

Hartley panicked quietly as he rifled through his bag. ‘ _Where is it where is it where is it?!_ ’ He panicked as the minutes passed by and he _still couldn’t find his fucking concealer_. 

‘ _Okay, no big, it’s on your wrist. just don’t roll up your sleeves_.’

<><><><><><><><><><>

‘ _Because every plan goes so well._ ’

Hartley hissed as the ridiculous intern _that caused this_ attempted to help him  compress the wound, his own right hand clamped over his left forearm. He huffed, stalking into the med lab.

There stood Caitlin and Cisco, both looking at him in surprise that turned to almost concern as they spotted the blood staining his sleeve. 

As if having to strip in front of _him_ wasn’t bad enough, once the brown red fluid was rinsed away down the drain his lines black ink were obvious.

Rich earthy eyes were focused on the precise lines that were etched in his skin. Sharp and severe on his delicate wrist sat the words. 

‘ **One day at a time**.’


	50. Hartmon Biker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for your prompt post can i see a biker!au with Coldwave or Hartmon please?

Cisco looked up as Caitlin called for him specifically, pulling back from the poor battered baby he was lovingly bringing back to their full potential. ( _Yes he was aware it was odd to refer to bikes that way. **Hush.**_ )

“You might wanna see this one personally.” She gestured for him to follow two guys out to the parking lot. 

Cisco nodded, making sure he was at a good point to stop at before rising to trail them out. He was almost wary-they were two big, damn near stereotypical biker dudes ok-but he relaxed a little spotting the [B.A.C.A ](http://trick-xr-treat.tumblr.com/post/145740920596/racethewind10-rowsdower-saves-us) patches on the backs of their jackets.

“So what seems to be the-” He was speechless, frozen in horror as he spotted the bike. The Wreck of a bike sitting in the back of a battered old pick up truck. “What _happened_?!” 

The taller-barely but covered in burn scars, bulky, slightly terrifying-growled, nearly sending the mechanic scurrying back inside. “Someone wasn’t all that thrilled with what we do. They decided to get some revenge when Hartley was heading home.”

“Look,” Shorter-but-still-taller-than-Cisco-and-much-frostier chimed in, “the point is this bike is Hartley’s baby and we heard you were the best motorcycle mechanic in Central. Can you fix it? Preferably before he gets out of the hospital?” 

Cisco looked at it. The frame needed desperate repair but it looked like it had been hit from the back by whatever lowlife had done this.  The engine was fine- _mostly_ \- and whatever decal had decorated it was toast but … . 

He turned to them. “It won’t be cheap, but I can do it.”

Frosty smirked and a shiver ran down his spine.

( _This **so** isn’t worth it._ )

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

( _This is **so** worth it._)

Cisco watched as Hartley went from snarling about letting someone else touch his bike to staring in awe and tearing up a bit at the sight of his-fully restored-bike. Snart and Rory had to catch him as he dropped his crutches to cover his mouth. From the fresh tires to the green musical staff+notes decal on the gas tank (Thank _fuck_ for Barry’s quick work with a brush). 

Hartley waved his companions off once he was settled back on his crutches, neon green cast not diminishing his presence in the slightest. Cisco moved to stand before him, head held high despite his nerves. 

“So you fixed my bike?”

“I did.”

Then he smiled and _wow._

 _“_ Thank you _.”_


	51. ColdWeather Lure

Mark shivered as he sat on the bench, chill wind blowing but damn it there was a lure here and he had just stocked up on pokeballs. He wasn’t moving. 

Len had to snort because of course he found his boyfriend shivering at his favorite pokestop. His boyfriend that could _control the weather_. Was shivering. In the wind.

Though he certainly wasn’t complaining when he sat down and the other immediately snuggled into his side, sniffling as he caught his umpteenth Rattata. At his pleading look Len unzips his parka, allowing the other to squirm into his lap and zip up the bulky coat around them both. They sat there peacefully-mostly-until the lure ran out. 

Mark’s pout only lasted until Len set up another one

 


End file.
